


PERFECT

by S0FTKSMIN



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0FTKSMIN/pseuds/S0FTKSMIN
Summary: — where he thought his broken heart would never beat again.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 2





	PERFECT

**Author's Note:**

> \- a one-shot au. so it's really really really short.  
> \- expect many grammatical errors and wrong spellings ahead. english is not my first language and i'm not that fluent in tagalog.  
> \- lowercase intended.  
> \- if ever that there are same scenarios/scenes/events in this story and from other stories, it's completely unintentional.  
> \- bxb. so if you don't support, you can go now.  
> \- please don't hate me after this.  
> \- enjoy!

'break na tayo, hindi ko na kaya yang ugali mo. nakakasawa ka na', ayan ang mga huling salitang binitawan ng lalaking minahal niya noon. mga huling salitang binitawan ni hyunjin bago niya talikuran at iwan si jisung. mga salitang naging dahilan ng araw araw at gabi gabing pag iyak ng binata. dahilan ng pag iwas niya sa lahat ng bagay. dahilan ng pagka-wala niya ng ganang mabuhay. 

si hyunjin lang naman kasi ang naging inspirasyon ni jisung sa buhay. 'he was perfect', he thought. 'he was so perfect that i never thought a time will come that he'll leave me broken.'

jisung have been down ever since he left him broken. he broke him but he would still find ways to continue living. pero hindi na siya nabubuhay na katulad ng dati. hyunjin was jisung's reason to live. but now that he's gone, it seems like he's just living because death haven't arrived yet. he became a living robot. he became numb, completely forgot how to love again. he can't even define the word "love" anymore. and this is all because of hwang hyunjin. jisung's ex boyfriend.

"hoy! ano na? nakatunganga ka na naman jan?", biglang sabi ng katabi niyang nakalimutan niya na nasa tabi niya nga pala. hinarap siya ni jisung at tinanong kung anong meron. ngunit irap lang ang sinagot nito kaya naman inirapan din siya pabalik ng binata.

"tinatanong kita ng maayos, minho. umayos kang unggoy ka", nasa cafe sila ngayon malapit sa uni na pinapasukan nila, gumagawa ng gawaing eskwela. 

"hoy! hindi nga ko unggoy! pusa ako, pusa!", bahagya namang natawa si jisung dahil sa reaksyon ni minho ngunit agad na bumalik ang seryosong expression nito atsaka binalik ang attensyon sa kanina niyang ginagawa, research papers.

wala ng nagawa ang kaibigan niya at napa-buntong hininga nalang bago ibaling din ang attensyon sa kanina pang ginagawang takdang aralin. ay mali... ang kanina pa pala niyang pag titig sa seryosong itsura ni jisung.

'he was perfect', minho thought. 'he's still perfect after all what that hyunjin did to him. his imperfections are making him look more perfect in my eyes.'

he sigh. 'it's just sad that he isn't the same jisung anymore. nakaka-lungkot isipin na nag bago siya dahil lang sa lalaking yon. stupid hyunjin. hindi niya ba alam na sobrang swerte niya dahil siya ang pinili at minahal ni jisung? he's one of a kind. isa siya sa mga tao na dapat tine-treasure at mina-mahal.'

"hyung?", naputol ang pag iisip ng binata ng bigla siyang tawagin ng lalaking kanina niya pa tinititigan. "tama na sa pag titig. baka matunaw ako niyan", pabirong sabi ni jisung.

"matunaw na kung matunaw. but i'll never get tired of staring at your beautiful face", jisung was taken aback from what the older said. maliban kasi sa biglaang pag english niya, nagulat siya ng makita siyang seryoso ito.

"hey, we both know that i'm ugly as fuck. wag mo na kong bolahin. may gusto ka noh?", sinubukan niyang itawa nalang ang ina-akto ng kaibigan niya ngayon. umaasang nag bibiro lang siya.

"oo meron", yan ang huli sinabi ni minho bago hawakan ang kamay ni jisung at hilahin siya palabas ng cafe na pinag tatambayan nila. sa gulat ni jisung ay hindi siya agad naka-imik hanggang sa huminto sila sa isang malilim na lugar kung saan wala masyadong tao ang dumadaan.

"ano bang problema mo?!", hindi niya sinasadyang taasan ng boses si minho. nagulat rin siya sa biglaan niyang pag sigaw kaya nama'y napa-takip nalang siya sa kanyang bibig at hindi namalayang pumapatak na pala ang kanyang mga luha.

he has been like this ever since he left him. bigla bigla nalang umiiyak. even jisung, himself, doesn't understand why he became like this. maybe it's because he already grew tired of all the shits that the world has been giving to him.

"you asked me what i want", tumingala si jisung at hindi sadyang mapatingin sa mga mata ng kaibigan. he got lost for a moment. he saw the whole galaxy in the older's dark brown orbs and he swore to god that it was the most beautiful thing that he have ever seen in his entire existence. sa tagal niya ng kaibigan ang lalaking nasa harap niya ngayon, ngayon niya lang napansin ang kagandahan ng mga mata nito. "god, why did i noticed this just now?", he thought.

"then let me tell you what i truly want"

"minho i-" 

everything went so fast. in just a blink of an eye, his soft lips met his trembling ones. alam ni jisung na dapat na kumalas na siya ngunit di niya maintindihan kung bakit kusang humalik ang kanyang mga labi pabalik.

'he's sweet', the younger thought.

'he even tastes perfect', thought the other one.

nang maubusan ng hininga, agad na kumalas si minho at ipinag-dikit ang kanilang mga noo. jisung is still crying. but this time, he knows that those tears doesn't represent sadness anymore. he suddenly felt his heart beat again. and he never thought that his best friend would be the one who'll make this running again.

"i want you. i want you to be you again. the old you. i want your true smile back. i want your old jolly self back. please come back. please love again. love me and i promise you, i'll never let you experience the same pain. you don't have to change just because of the shits that the world had given you. im willing to help you. im willing to love you too. just please come back. please be mine."


End file.
